Ryyz
Ryyz (Japanese: , Rīzu, Leeds; English dub: ) is an antagonist in Xenoblade Chronicles X. She is first seen standing on the walls of New Los Angeles with her companion Dagahn as the city is being invaded by forces of the Ganglion. Story Ryyz and Dagahn spearhead the attack on New Los Angeles during Chapter 8, creating an offensive front whilst Ga Jiarg and Ga Buidhe raid the Hangar and steal the Vita. They decide to join in with the attack rather than watch from afar, and confront the party after causing some general chaos. They are defeated as Elma receives word that the Vita has been taken, and Ryyz mocks the party for being unable to protect it. Elma retaliates by mocking Ryyz in turn, pointing out that they were attempting to protect the city, not the Vita, and thus the attack has failed. Ryyz and Dagahn flee the scene but, instead of returning directly to the Ganglion base, stop in Primordia to rest. Ryyz expresses a deep, angry resentment toward the Humans and states that they will never be able to live in peace. The two are seen again in Chapter 10, surveying a large craft in the Ganglion Weapons Hangar. Against Luxaar's orders they steal it, intending to destroy New Los Angeles themselves with it. However they come across the party in Sylvalum, and Ryyz decides to kill them first. Dagahn warns her against overconfidence but she attacks anyway, and when the party does defeat them the Zu Pharg crashes into Lake Ciel and kills both Ryyz and Dagahn. Battle She is a Main Boss fought at level 31 in the Commercial District of New Los Angeles, alongside Dagahn. She later pilots the Zu Pharg, which is fought at level 39 in Sylvalum. Stats Arts Drops Additional Details "A Ganglion commander who can bend gravity to her will. Cold and vengeful, she has vowed to eradicate Elma and her entire team." Quotes * "Ha! Are you telling me you losers can't even handle a bunch of humans?!" * "Although...I suppose if we DON'T pitch in now, that fool Luxaar will never get off our backs..." * "How touching. The bossy one with the silver hair... She looks like she must be the leader. All right, Dagahn, I've changed my mind. Kill HER first." * "You...primitive...worms..." * "You expect me to kiss your hand and beg for my life? I'd rather laugh my way to the grave!" * "Oh, you're so quick! I can see why they made you the leader. And now the Vita is ours. So you see? You didn't win anything--you lost." * "Stupid worms. I'll kill every last one of them. EVERY! LAST! ONE OF THEM! I'll kill them with my own bare hands if I have to!" * "What do you think Dagahn? Shall we pay another visit...to our human friends?" * "They stopped running...? They're even dumber than I thought!" * "Now sit back and watch while I BURN THE HUMAN SCUM ALIVE!" * "SILENCE! Stop with all the thinking--it's not your strong suit." * "No one makes a fool of me...NO ONE!" * "C'mon, don't we all just want to coexist peacefully? But now that you've seen our little secret, I've no choice but to WIPE YOU OUT!" * "No...they're just puny...wretched...little...humans!" Gallery Artwork Ryyz art.jpg|Ryyz's model Ryyz Concept.jpg|Concept Art Ryyz Concepts.jpg|Concept Art Emobladexx.jpg|Ryyz on left with Dagahn on right Dagahn Ryyz Official Art.jpg|Ryyz with Dagahn Screenshots Leeds face.JPG|Ryyz Leeds 2.JPG|Ryyz Leeds Dagun defeat.JPG|Ryyz on the left and Dagahn on the right Leeds shot 2.JPG|Ryyz Leeds.JPG|Ryyz Ryyz.jpg|Ryyz Leeds battle.JPG|Ryyz fighting the party Category:XCX Female Characters Category:XCX Antagonists Category:XCX Main Bosses Category:Ganglion Category:New Los Angeles Enemies Category:Ganglion Command